Amundsen-Scott Research Station (Civ6)
points per turn +20% and 10% in all cities. If there are 5 Snow or Snow Hills tiles within 3 tiles of a city and owned by this player these yields are doubled. |quote = For scientific leadership, give me Scott; for swift and efficient travel, Amundsen. |quoted = Sir Raymond Priestley }} The Amundsen-Scott Research Station is an in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. It must be built on a Snow or Snow Hills tile next to a Campus with a Research Lab. In the Gathering Storm expansion, the Amundsen-Scott Research Station is unlocked with Rapid Deployment. * Effects: ** +5 points per turn ** +20% and 10% in all cities. ** Any city owned by this player with at least 5 Snow or Snow Hills tiles within 3 tiles of its City Center receives +40% and +20% instead. Strategy Building the Amundsen-Scott Research Station is a struggle, but some forward planning makes it easier. Especially on larger maps, settling and growing a city which will eventually cover at least one Snow tile is a little difficult since most of the workable tiles will be Tundra, and if you have 5 Snow tiles in a city for the full bonus the city is not going to be very productive. However, by pouring resources into a city through purchases, Trade Routes, and Great Engineers, you should be able to build the Amundsen-Scott Research Station within an acceptable number of turns. The bonuses it provides are very powerful and empire wide, and will help tremendously when pursuing a Science Victory. This wonder is easier to build when playing as Russia, or after building St. Basil's Cathedral, both of which increase the bonuses of Tundra tiles. Canada also has some incentive to build this wonder, as they can construct Farms on Tundra tiles and mitigate the disadvantage of having a city on less-than-ideal terrain. If a city already has St. Basil's Cathedral, then it should be well-established by the Atomic Era and able to build the Amundsen-Scott Research Station fairly quickly. Civilopedia entry Scientists studying the South Pole brave its extreme conditions at the Amundsen-Scott Research Station. The station bears the names of Antarctic explorers Captain Robert Scott (the explorer who discovered the plateau where the South Pole is located) and Roald Amundsen (the first man to reach the South Pole—beating Scott’s expedition by 34 days). The original station, completed by the United States in 1957, became party to the Antarctic Treaty in 1959. All scientists working at the research station swore to freely explore and share scientific endeavors. Good intentions aside, the South Pole is no easy place to settle. The United States abandoned the station by 1975, whereupon it was buried under 30 feet of snow, excavated in 2010, and subsequently demolished with explosives. The new and improved Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station (established in 1999) features an Atmospheric Research Observatory, a section for studying astrophysics, and most importantly, internet access. Gallery File:Wonder Amundsen-Scott Research Station (Civ6).png|The Amundsen-Scott Research Station completed File:Amundsen-Scott Research Station in-game (Civ6).png|The Amundsen-Scott Research Station, as seen in-game Videos Category:American